


Storm of trouble

by weird533



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird533/pseuds/weird533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets a new member and they don't know a thing about her but she knows everything about them.  When they try to dig into her past they find out just how dangerous she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

It was a slow day. No intergalactic monsters terrorizing people, or weird natural disasters. As far as everyone was concerned it was a free day. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the kitchen, Kid Flash was pigging out on the couch with Wolf, Robin and Artemis were training, and Aqualad had just walked through the Zeta- Beam.

He waved at Kid Flash as he headed to his room when the alarm went off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" They all stopped and looked around. Aqualad went over to the mainframe to see exactly where the intruder was.

"Where are they?" Superboy asked as he walked next to Aqualad.

"It says that they are in here." He answered confused. There was no one else in the room with them. Not that they could see anyway. "Can you sense anyone else?" He asked Miss Martian.

She looked around the room and concentrated. She shook her head when she came up with nothing. Robin and Artemis ran in and looked around.

"The alarm is probably broken or something." Kid Flash said as he stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth. Just then wolf let out a growl and stared at the ceiling.

"What is it boy?" Superboy walked over to Wolf as he glared at the ceiling. His growl got more aggressive and his eyes moved around the room. "He sees them. There is definitely someone in here."

"Show yourself!" Aqualad commanded.

Wolf leaped from the couch and sprang past Superboy in full attack mode. He suddenly stopped by the wall and let out a whimper and he sat down.

"I'm more of a cat person myself but I must say this is one badass dog." The voice came out of thin air and then she appeared. She was kneeling next to Wolf petting the top of his head. "Who's a big vicious puppy?" she said giggling. She was small but athletic. She looked like a normal teenager, with a punch. Her ratty jeans and tank top seemed out of place with her long black hair and grey eyes. Her bright smile didn't go with her fingerless biker gloves and army boots.

"Who are you?" The team surrounded her ready to attack if she came after them. She didn't seem fazed by them at all and just like that she had disappeared. They looked at each other in confusion.

"This is a nice place you guys got here." They all turned around to see the intruder sitting on the counter eating an apple. Artemis let an arrow lose but it just seemed to pass right through her.

"Who are you? I wont ask you again!" Aqualad stepped forward and activated his water bearers.

The intruder took another bite from the apple. "Relax. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm just waiting for the other party guest to arrive." The alarm shut off and the Zeta-Beam activated.

"Recognize: Batman zero-two. Recognize: Superman zero-one." Both Batman and Superman walked into the room.

The intruder hopped off of the counter and leaned against it.

"What are you doing here Alana?" Batman asked walking over to the group and putting a name to the face.

"You know, just hanging around. Thought I'd pay you guys a visit. CeCe says hello...I mean she would if she knew I was coming."

"What do you want Alana?" the team was surprised to see Superman considering he did what he could to avoid Superboy.

Alana gave a fake pout as she walked over to the two men. "Why do I have to want something? Can't I just stop by to say hi, make some new friends? Granted they don't seem to be the friendliest bunch but I've been told that I'm irresistible." She grinned at them but the both of them seemed unfazed by her game. "Fine. I'm looking for a change in scene and I was wondering if you two could help. Considering beaming myself into the Watchtower is such a grueling task...not that, you know I've tried to or anything..."

"Wait. She knows about the Watchtower? Who exactly is she?" Robin asked stepping forward.

"She has a name thank you very much. Alana, nice to meet you all."

"What exactly do you want Alana?" Superman asked.

"She wants in with the team." Batman answered. Everyone's eyes got wide when they realized what he said.She smiled wide at him. That was exactly what she wanted.

Superman eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I told you I'm looking for a new scene. CeCe is a bit...unreachable at the moment."

"Unreachable?"

"I'd explain but its a long story." She shrugged.

Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Shorten it."

Alana disappeared from his grasp and was now behind him. "Okay how about I don't want to talk about it right now."

Batman and Superman turned around to face her. "Alana..."

"It's personal and I don't want to talk about it." She was getting frustrated and didn't want to bring this up anymore. She wanted an answer.

"You need..."

"I need an answer. Yay or nay on me joining the team? I've got other options. I just thought I'd give this a go first, take a walk on the good side again." She knew that would get their attention. They'd much rather have her close and keep an eye on her rather than her going back to being what she was the first time they met her. "So what do ya say? Am I a good witch or a bad witch?"

The both of them looked at each other already knowing the answer. Superman nodded and Batman let out a sigh. "Get to know the team first and Alana..."

"I'll be on my best behavior." She grinned.

"Fall in everyone." Batman called. The team walked over to them, they were all apprehensive about the new arrangement. "This is Alana, she's going to be joining the team on a probationary period for now." Batman looked at her when he said probationary period to make sure she understood and she nodded her head to confirm. "Okay Alana I'm sure you already know who everyone is."

"Of course I do. M'gann M'orzz aka Miss Martian, Dick Greyson aka Robin, Conner Kent aka Superboy, Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad, Artemis Crock aka Artemis, and Wally West aka Kid Flash." Everyone just gaped at her. They felt very uneasy about her knowing their real names but no one said anything. Batman just shook his head.

"We'll leave you to get acquainted with everyone. You'll be put into the system later." Superman said as he and Batman headed for the Zeta- Beam.

"No need. I hacked into the mainframe and did it myself when I got here." Batman stopped and looked at her. "What? Whether you said yes or no I wanted access to Mount Justice and the Watchtower."

"Stay out of trouble Alana." We all he said before leaving through the Zeta- Beam with Superman.

"Talk about a couple of sticks in the mud. What does CeCe see in him?" She said, mosly to herself. For a while no one said anything else because they were still trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay well I guess since no one is going to ask. Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Wally asked picking up his bag of chips and plopping back down on the couch.

"I can't really answer either of those questions fully. What I can tell you is my name is Alana and I just know. It's a perk of being me I guess." She shrugged. "Any other questions?"

"What else can you do?" Artemis asked stepping up to her.

"Don't quite know yet. I'm still working out the kinks. So far I'm best at teleporting and cloaking myself...clearly. CeCe says those are the most important ones for... well lets just say it's the only one's I've been working on."

Artemis clearly doesn't trust her, it's clear by the way she looks at Alana. "And who is CeCe?"

Alana ignores her dirty looks and teleports back to her seated position on the counter. "She's a private person and a friend. That's all I'm allowed to say."

They all turn to her again. "So basically all we know about you is that your name is Alana and we have no idea what you can do other than teleport and turn invisible. You have a friend named CeCe that you say your not allowed to tell us about and how exactly are we supposed to trust you?"

Alana snickered and grabbed a banana. "Trust? I don't believe in trust." She pealed the banana and took a bite out of it.

"How do you not believe in trust?"

Alana eyed Artemis, she didn't like all of these questions and was sure that the two of them weren't going to get along. "It's a lie. You can only trust someone if you know them and you never really know someone. Everyone has their secrets. Don't you agree Artemis?"

The look in Alana's eyes made Artemis uneasy. She didn't respond to Alana, only glared at her.

"Got any more questions?" Alana asked taking another bite out of the banana.

"Where are you from?" Dick asked as her stepped in between the two. 

"Gotham as far as I know. I don't remember anything before I was nine so your guess is as good as mine."

"Of course you don't." Artemis mumbled. 

Everyone shifted under the weight of the tension until an alert came in. Dick went over to the computer to check it out. "It's the bank. We've got hostages."

"Let's move out team."

They all headed for the Zeta-Beam. Kaldur'ahm stopped and turned to Alana. "Maybe you should stay out of the way until everyone is a little more comfortable with the situation."

"Out of the way?" Alana eyed him for a second before nodding. "You're the boss."


	2. Secrets

When they got to the bank it was surrounded by cops and the news. Inside the bank was Jarhead Johnny. He was ex-military with a knack for explosives. He had the bank and the hostages wired so the cops couldn't get in. Alana stood away from the group while the team tried to figure out what to do.  
"We need to know what kind of explosives he has in there. M'ghann can..."

"Pipe bombs and military grade c-4. Every hostage has enough plastic exlposives strapped to them to blow up 3 square miles each. Every exit, window, and air vent is hooked up to magnetized pressure plates that remotely accesses one of the hostages. Open a door and you and one of the people in there get blown to kingdom come." Alana said cutting off Robin. They all turned to look at her with concerned faces.

"Let me guess, you can't tell us how you know that." Artemis said sarcastically.

Alana smiled at her. "Actually Johnny and I go way back. He got the idea from me a couple of months ago though for him it's a stupid plan he doesn't have my powers."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "So this is your fault?" she scoffed.

"I guess you can say that. I'll talk to him." Alana started to walk towards the bank but Aqualad stopped her.

"No we don't know how he'll react. We work as a team.".

"And we don't trust you." Artemis added.

Alana glared at Artemis. The tension was think between the two of them and it was clear that neither one was going to back down. "Fine you guys keep doing whatever it is you're doing. I'll go do something productive." Then she was gone. She beamed herself into the bank to stop Johnny.

"She's in the bank. I can hear her." Superboy called out. 

"Hey Jon Jon!" She sang nearly scaring Jarhead Johnny half to death. 

After the shock of seeing her he scooped her up into a bear hug. "Ali! Where you been? Why are you here?"

"I'm here cause you stole my plan Johnny. What the hell were you thinking?" He put her back down and looked at her with confusion. The team was right outside with M'ghann relaying what was going on inside to everyone. 

"I was thinking I can get paid and take out a few cops while I'm at it."

"Really? You got a plan on getting out of here?" Alana asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well... no."

"Of course you don't because I came up with this plan because no one can get in or out. I can beam myself in and out Johnny, you can't."

It took him a minute and clearly it was the first time he actually thought the plan through."Oh yeah. So what do I do?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Just follow my lead. You used the schematics I had for the bombs right?" Johnny didn't say anything he just nodded. "Good boy. I'm gonna deactivate the bomb for the back door and you are gonna go out that way and I'll distract the cops at the front with the hostages. Okay?"

He nodded again but with a more confused look."Okay. What about the money?" 

Alana shook her head. "No time for the money. Next time, now go and I'll let you know when to leave. Give me the detonator." he handed her the device and kissed her on the cheek.

"Later Ali. I'll see you at the spot later."

"Sure Jon Jon." She said even though Johnny was like her big brother she needed to prove herself to the team. She found each bomb in her mind and deactivated them with the little telekinesis she knows. "Okay Johnny go!" She yelled and heard him open the back door and run out. She turned to the people who were on the floor lined up against the wall. They all had varying levels of fear showing on their face."Okay everyone I deactivated the bombs I need you to carefully get out and slowly follow me outside so that the bomb squad can take them off. Don't rush just take your time." She watched them all slowly get up off the floor and then she walked to the door and held it open as they all left the building slowly.

She walked back to the team after showing the bomb squad how to take off the bombs. "What were you thinking? You just let him go?" M'ghann asked.

Alana was angry now. After everything she just did they still accused her even though they did nothing. "No I got the hostages out and gave you guys an opportunity to take him down. You guys were so worried about me that you let him go."

"We do things as a team. You should have told us what you were doing. We could have helped you." Aqualad said trying to make her understand.

Alana understood everything perfectly. "As a team? What plan did you have? Have M'ghann go in and then what? Johnny would have blown the place to kingdom come before she even made a move. I talked him out of the building, I deactivated the bombs, and I got the hostages out safe. What did you do? Nothing because you don't trust me. I've got secrets sure but I'm not the only one. You all think you know each other so well but you haven't even scratched the surface." The alarm on her watch started to go off letting her know she had somewhere to be. "I gotta go and no I'm not going to tell you where because I don't trust you. Whether you like it or not I'm on this team." 

"For now." Artemis said challenging her.

"I'd be nicer to me if I were you. It's not like daddy can come save you." With that she was gone.


End file.
